thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Duo Maxwell
Current Background Duo Maxwell, orphaned and raised in a church, grew to his teens to become of the world's best mobile suit fighters AC 195. He is the pilot of Deathscythe, known formerly as Gundam 02. After the Barton Foundation tried to restart a war Duo and his allies put to rest, Duo happily teamed up with the Preventers and his old pilot friends to stop the madness. However, after he, Quatre, Trowa, Noin, and Zechs, all ended up being trapped in a corner, their weapons and suits at their max, Duo dropped through a mysterious hole to the world of Iriphos. In the roleplay, Duo has only managed to realize just how lost he is, and that his mobile suit is currently drowned at the bottom of the lake surrounding Neo Domino City. He travels with Mai Kujaku, hoping to find out where and how he can get his mobile suit repaired and get in touch with his friends. Second Arc First Arrival Duo first arrives in the lake that surrounds Neo Domino City, him and his suit splashing down. Duo decides to let his mobile suit sink for the moment, seeing a city and feeling slightly disoriented. He swam to shore and started walking waterlogged to the city. On the way, he met Mai Kujaku, and the pair started walking to the city together. With her help, they got a ferry and made their way to Mr. Cranks' shop. While Mai was updating her cards, Duo sweet-talked the owner into taking his old deck and disk. He also gave him information about where to talk to someone about obtaining a D-Wheel. They try to have a practice duel outside at the same time Yugi Mutou and Aqua are dueling, when Meta-Ridley arrives. Duo, thinking it's a mobile suit, gets some height and attempts to jump onboard and eject a passenger. When he realizes that Meta-Ridley is a living, breathing thing, he panics and drops off, using his hover wand to descend. Unfortunately, while this stunt was ongoing, Yugi had perished. Duo gets his first dose of his new reality as he finally realizes that there are dragons, magic, and general insanity all happening all at once in a city he's never been to. After the dragon retreats, Duo and Mai meet up with Minato Arisato, Minako Arisato, Shinjiro Aragaki, and Jiyu Nanohana before their group leaves for out of the city for the night. Walpurgis Night Duo is up taking care of idle things when he spots Walpurgis Night in the hotel him and Mai are staying in. After some goofy antics involving the stairwell giving out, the pair start for the Satellite District, trying to get ground between them and the monster attacking the city. Mai finally confronts Duo on his soldier-like behaviors, and he promises to tell her everything after they get somewhere a little safer. Agreeing to that, the pair start to cross one of the many bridges to Satellite when they are approached by Boswer. Fond of calling him "Dino Turtle", Duo shows some distrust of the creature as he yells about doing nefarious things. However, after Mai says to cut him some slack, Duo does so without question. This is when Terra falls on Bowser, and Duo shows his slight disdain, by laughing at Bowser's misfortune. After some introductions, the group travelled into the Satellite District looking for somewhere safe to bunk until the monster passed. This was not to be, as they found Marcus Damon and some Sector Security Officers plus a weird man, and then were attacked by the Hermit Arcana Shadow. Duo used all of his explosives then some against the creature, but proved to be only one of the weaker links in the fight. However, Sonic the Werehog manages to show up and offer some assistance, as he, Bowser, and Geogreymon take on doing most of the damage. Personality Duo is a goofy, lighthearted, and carefree sort of guy when he's outside of a fight. He comes off as extremely laid back, pleasant, and a bit of a prankster. However, once a battle kicks in, his personality loses some of that carefree nature he normally has. That isn't to say Duo doesn't have fun. He often will proclaim himself a Death God, and more than once, is shown to be smiling throughout his battles. Duo is also a very defensive sort, known to protect both soldier and civilian alike if given the opportunity. While he isn't as pacificistic as Quatre, he does believe that one shouldn't involve innocent bystanders in battles. Abilities XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell: His Gundam model he was in at the time he arrived in the world. It needs some heavy repairs before it's back to full functionality. Duo only uses this when he needs to even the odds. It's primary weapon is a scythe, and this model features rather diabolical looking bat wings. Soldier's Training: Duo might not look it, but he's a trained assassin and soldier. It is in his nature to hack, deceive, and work his way into his target's underbelly then strike. His skills are on par with the other pilots, short of Heero Yuy, who was a super soldier. His piloting abilities outrank most of the others, especially when it comes to his ability to manuever his Gundam. His training is focused in technology, and he is also a skilled mechanic. Here is his current supply list: *Hover Wand *Laser Watch *Various Explosive Devices *Lock-Picking Kit *Hacker's Kit *Semi-Automatic Pistol *Swiss Army Knife Dueling Deck and Duel Disk: A gift from a kind shopkeeper who Duo befriended after talking to him about the rewards of working with junkyards. The shopkeeper, Mr. Cranks, gave him his Junk Destroyer-themed deck in an effort to help Duo adapt to life in Neo Domino City. Combat Duo in a fight is often a ranged fighter, more prone to relying on explosives and guns to fight when he is on foot. However, when the kid gloves come off and he is in his mobile suit, his fighting style changes, as he focuses on his speed and manueverability to get in close for melee strikes. He does use ranged weaponry, but usually it's a distraction before he comes up with his scythe for an assault. Category:Character Category:Gundam Category:Male Category:Anime Category:IceEnchantress09